


Make It Right

by kogilix



Series: Semana GOT7 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: :(, M/M, meio triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Park Jinyoung estava em uma missão para ajudar os melhores amigos em um pedido mais que especial. Porém ao fazer isso ele estava lutando contra algo que estava tão bem guardado que uma hora iria explodir.Por isso os girassóis o incomodavam tanto, tão brilhantes e tão apaixonantes. Talvez o dele só precisasse de um pouco de luz.





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Jinson / palavra: girassol

"Ok, podemos passar o plano de novo?" Jackson Wang, CEO do conglomerado de indústrias Wang, andava de um lado para o outro enquanto falava com seu secretário e melhor amigo desde os tempos de colégio, Park Jinyoung.

"Jackson, já repeti esse plano umas quinhentas vezes. Por que você quer escutar de novo?" Jinyoung disse do seu lugar sentado olhando o outro parar em frente a janela panorâmica da sala com a mão na cabeça. Se dando por vencido, se levantou e foi para o lado do rapaz.

Pode ver que a expressão do melhor amigo estava um misto de preocupação e tensão. "Jackson, você tem planejado isso faz mais de dois meses, e vocês estão juntos a mais de quatro anos. Lógico que ele não vai falar não."

Jackson o olhou com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro pidão. "Eu sei, mas estou inseguro. E se de repente ele falar que não quer mais ficar comigo porque achou um outro cara mais legal e bonitão que eu?" O moreno mais alto levou a mão as têmporas.

"Acho que devíamos ir almoçar, quem sabe você se distrai um pouco sobre esse assunto. Posso pedir para o Youngjae conseguir uma mesa naquele restaurante que você gosta. O que acha?"

"Tá, tudo bem. Você está certo. Vamos almoçar e depois eu penso nisso."

Jinyoung o deixou na sala, enquanto ia para sua mesa fazer as ligações necessárias para poder organizar esse almoço que prometeu ao melhor amigo. Suspirou pensando no que havia se enfiado, a quatro anos passava por isso, esse aperto no peito que cada vez se apertava e o fazia se sufocar nas próprias emoções.

Quando a voz do outro lado da linha o atendeu, sua mente voltou para o branco que ele havia se acostumado a ficar sozinho.

(...)

"Jinyoungie, o que você acha? Girassóis ou Violetas?" Mark estava parado na sua frente segurando dois vasos. Mark Tuan, namorado a quatro anos de Jackson, melhor amigo de faculdade de Park Jinyoung, secretamente a paixão que Park sucumbia mais e mais conforme o tempo ia passando.

"O que você acha mais bonito?" Perguntou no seu lugar empurrando o carrinho de compras.

"Hm" Mark olhou para os objetos em sua mão. "Acho que girassóis, vai combinar com a cortina nova da sala. E eu adoro girassóis, você sabe."

Jinyoung não falou nada apenas continuou empurrando o carrinho atrás do loiro que seguia uma lista de coisas que tinha que comprar para o novo apartamento que ele e Jackson haviam se mudado. E como melhor amigo de ambos, Jackson deixava ele com algumas horas livres para poder ajudar Mark ir comprar as coisas que ele precisava.

Jinyoung não achava nada estranho que ambos queriam eles mesmo decorar o apartamento inteiro, sendo que eles poderiam apenas com uma ligação conseguir tudo pronto com no máximo três dias de limite. Mas Jackson era uma pessoa família, gostava de dar o ar autoral em tudo que fazia e Mark, bom, Mark era a pessoa mais doce que ele conhecia, ele gostava de deixar tudo com o ar confortável.

Talvez fosse por isso que Jinyoung havia deixado o amigo ficar com o loiro. Desde quando os dois se conheceram, na verdade, quando Park os apresentou o chinês falou que iria se casar com o loiro. Na época os dois estavam na faculdade e mesmo que quem conhecesse o americano primeiro tivesse sido Jinyoung ele não conseguiu falar não para o melhor amigo.

E agora ele estava aqui, ajudando um a arrumar o pedido de casamento e o outro a decorar o novo apartamento que os dois iriam dividir. Talvez Jinyoung tivesse um lado sádico muito aflorado para se manter nessa situação por tanto tempo, ainda mais sabendo que os dois iriam pedir para ele ser o padrinho de um deles e ele seria responsável por dar um discurso na frente de todos enquanto via o amor da sua vida se casar com outro homem.

Park Jinyoung só poderia ser louco.

(...)

Estavam todos reunidos no bar onde geralmente encontravam os amigos. Jackson e Mark estavam sentados lado a lado em uma ponta da mesa enquanto Jinyoung se sentava na outra ponta perto de Youngjae e Jaebum.

Hoje seria o grande dia.

Jackson não havia ido trabalhar, cancelou todas as reuniões do dia e todos os compromissos que precisassem dele fora da cidade até o meio dia do próximo dia. Jinyoung havia tentando fazer de tudo para acalmar o amigo, mas não funcionou muito. No fim ele chegou no bar quase três horas antes para repassar o plano com todos os funcionários.

Jaebum havia mandado mensagens para ele perguntando se estava tudo bem, ele era o único que sabia de toda a história de amor fracassada da vida do moreno e de certo modo entendia. Então Jinyoung sempre iria procurar o ombro amigo do outro quando aconteciam as coisas, como no meio da semana quando Mark o pediu ajuda para instalar a decoração no apartamento.

Não seria nada demais, apenas uma ajuda como várias outras que ele já havia ido fazer. Mas quando chegou lá e viu várias fotos dos três, somente dele com Mark quando se conheceram no clube de debates da faculdade, Jackson e ele na graduação do colégio. Céus, ver aquelas imagens doeu tanto, mas seu coração se despedaçou mesmo quando viu fotos que o casal tinha em momentos particulares dos dois.

Doeu ver que seus melhores amigos, o homem que ele amava eram felizes sem ele. Eles eram felizes um com o outro, o sorriso de Mark direcionado para Jackson nas fotos de quando foram passar férias na Europa era o sorriso que ele queria para si. Queria estar naquele lugar, ele queria pedir o loiro em casamento, mas, no fundo ele sabia que já havia desistido dessa opção quando não falou para Jackson que gostava de Mark.

A conversa em volta da mesa começaram a ficar mais baixas e isso o tirou de seus pensamentos. Jackson estava em pé, segurando uma lata de cerveja, olhando ao redor para cada um dos amigos que estavam ali.

"Bom, muito obrigado por todos terem vindo aqui hoje. Principalmente Park Jinyoung, o melhor amigo que eu poderia pedir para os deuses." Yugyeom reclamou em alguma lugar no meio da frase, fazendo com que todos começassem a rir. "Vocês não tem ideia de como eu estou nervoso."

Jinyoung sorriu triste olhando o amigo, não queria deixar essa emoção tomar conta do seu coração, mas era tão difícil ainda mais presenciando tudo isso, enquanto era apenas uma conversa, um planejamento não parecia que iria doer tanto.

Um dos garçons se aproximou da mesa e entregou algo para Jackson, a luz da do local foi abaixada um pouco mais, estava tudo saindo como o plano que Jackson havia bolado. Depois dele fazer o pedido iria entrar um buquê de flores, girassóis, Jinyoung mesmo tinha comprado. Mark percebeu o que acontecia quando viu a pequena caixa de veludo nas mãos do chinês.

"Mark, Mark Tuan. Estamos juntos a quase quatro anos, dividimos um apartamento e temos um filho de quatro patas, acho que chegou a hora de oficializarmos essa união da maneira mais tradicional possível." Jackson em nenhum momento tirava os olhos do loiro. Jinyoung sentiu Jaebum apertar sua coxa por debaixo da mesa, ele sabia todo o turbilhão de emoções que estavam passando dentro do moreno mas que ele tinha que controlar senão tudo iria por água abaixo. "Eu sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, mas, eu gostaria que você passasse o resto dos nossos dias junto comigo, eu quero que possamos levar um com o outro a promessa de amor eterno e que eu estarei com você em todos os momentos."

Yugyeom e Bambam estavam assobiando com a fala do chinês, enquanto Youngjae falava algo de como aquilo era brega demais porém tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"O que eu quero dizer com tudo isso é, você quer casar comigo?"

Jinyoung segurou a respiração, sabia que a resposta seria sim, sabia que eles iriam ser aqueles casais que todos tem inveja. Mas no fundo quis ser egoísta pelo menos uma vez e desejou que o loiro falasse que não. Não ouviu a resposta dele, mas, pelo alvoroço ao redor da mesa pode julgar que Mark havia dito sim.

O buquê chegou, aqueles girassóis amarelos demais, chamativos demais, a planta que Jinyoung menos gostava, o champagne também, a comemoração iria começar. Jackson tinha o sorriso mais largo que ele poderia ter em pedir o amor da vida dele em casamento, enquanto Mark cheirava os girassóis e olhava o anel, discreto, em seu dedo. O clima era de festa, todos comemorando, o casal parecia estar em outro mundo, um onde a felicidade e o amor eram eternos.

Enquanto isso, Jinyoung tentava controlar as lágrimas que queria explodir, queriam sair daquela caixinha que ele colocou tudo tão bem. Escondeu tão bem dentro de si, e agora parecia que tudo iria escapar e ele acabaria com a amizade dos dois.

Jaebum percebeu o que estava acontecendo e o puxou para tomar um ar. A desculpa foi que ele precisava fumar e queria companhia, ninguém questionou todos estavam distraídos demais com os noivos.

"Pode deixar tudo para fora." Jaebum como sempre seco e direto ao ponto. Talvez a única coisa que não deixava Park Jinyoung sucumbir a dor que tanto o acometia. Quando a resposta que teve foi o silêncio ele acendeu um cigarro e olhou para o moreno. "Você está tão perdido nesse seu amor pelo Tuan que não vê as coisas ao seu redor."

Jinyoung não entendeu de primeira.

"Às vezes, Jinyoung, você precisa deixar as coisas irem. Ele não vai ser seu, você fez essa escolha. Mas não adianta se culpar por algo que você de certa forma não tem controle." Jaebum o ofereceu o cigarro, que foi aceito de bom grado. "Pensa nisso como o momento que você começa a viver sua vida. Que você olha para outras pessoas e não somente o americano simpático demais."

As palavras poderiam parecer duras, mas de certa forma ele precisava ouvir algo assim. "O que você quer dizer com isso, JB?"

"Lembra o convite que eu fiz para maratonar aquela série e comer sorvete?"

Jinyoung o encarou e algo ligou em sua cabeça. "Desde quando?"

"Desde sempre. Mas você só tem... Tinha olhos pra ele." Jaebum sorriu. "Mas agora acho que eu tenho chance né?"

Park Jinyoung terminou o cigarro, não percebeu mas estava aos prantos. Não reclamou quando sentiu os braços do outro em volta de si, muito menos quando pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele pode realmente sentir tudo que estava escondido. "Shh, está tudo bem."

E talvez estava mesmo, talvez agora ele precisaria explodir para pegar cada pedaço de si com cuidado, talvez ele nem precisasse fazer isso sozinho, talvez ele ainda tivesse esperança.

Park Jinyoung não odiava tanto assim os girassóis.


End file.
